1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, technology that converts the resolution of document data.
2. Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as copy machines are often provided with a function that copies by reducing or enlarging a document manuscript. In this case, the image processing apparatus reads the document manuscript with an imaging element, stores the obtained image data in an image memory, then performs reduction processing or enlargement processing for that image data and outputs to recording paper. The reduction and enlargement factors are specified to a desired value by the operator, but, for example, when a reduction factor that is too high has been specified, the characters written in that document become too small and the outline of characters and the like is lost, and it may become impossible for the characters to be read by human eyes.
Incidentally, the processing performed for the document manuscript, other than copy processing, may for example be character recognition processing. When this sort of character recognition processing is performed, performing processing with the resolution of the document data dropped (i.e. with the document reduced) is advantageous, because this results in a smaller amount of that document data and also a decrease in the occupied storage area of the image memory. Accordingly, technology is necessary for reducing a document with a range in which computer processing is possible.
The ability of a person to recognize characters may be greater than the character recognition ability with computer processing. With human eyes, even in a case in which part of a character is lost due to a quite small font size, that character can be recognized with the operation of experienced speculation. For example, in the character “”, even if the blank portion surrounded by the line portion collapses, when viewed with human eyes, that can often be recognized as the character “”. On the other hand, when computer processing with the goal of character recognition is performed, if the above sort of blank portion collapses, the probability of this causing erroneous recognition is high.